


Kevin Gets Stoned

by TragicAlex



Series: weed universe [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jacob is beyond ready to murder kevin and then himself, M/M, Multi, Sexual Humor, Weed, if we actually got into all the relationships and crushes happening in this dorm it would be chaos, kevin gets very stoned and very horny, literally every ship other than bbangmoon is onesided, sangyeon is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicAlex/pseuds/TragicAlex
Summary: Kevin somehow manages to get his hands on some weed brownies, asks Jacob if he would be willing to join him in getting stoned. Kevin then get's stoned and is very horny, and Jacob just wants to die.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Choi Chanhee | New/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Kim Younghoon/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Kim Younghoon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric, Lee Sangyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Lee Sangyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric, Moon Hyungseo | Kevin/Son Youngjae | Eric, mentioned:
Series: weed universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748419
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	Kevin Gets Stoned

**Author's Note:**

> anything in italitics is spoken in english, and I'm gonna be real I've never been high so like all of this is from people telling me what its like rather than my own experiences.
> 
> oh and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Kevin barged into Jacob’s room and dropped himself on to Jacob’s bed, his head now in the olders lap. Jacob put the book he was reading down and looked at the younger.

_ ‘Wanna get high?’ _ Kevin asked, in english.

_ ‘Firstly, how the fuck did you even get weed, secondly you know that’s illegal and if we got caught-’ _ Jacob started,  _ ‘Fuck it fine.’ _

Kevin grinned,  _ ‘I knew you’d agree.’ _

Jacob had gone to the kitchen to get food; it would be better if no one caught him and kevin trying to devour the entire kitchen. However, the whole not getting caught plan failed almost instantly as Jacob bumped into Sangyeon as he was leaving the kitchen, carrying 3 loaves of bread. Sangyeon stopped him clearly confused and concerned.

‘Um Jacob, what are you doing with literally all the bread?’ Sangyeon asked

‘Nothing, hyung,’ Jacob responded a little too quickly. Jacob always found it hard to lie to the older, Sangyeon has the kind of face that makes it near impossible to lie to, a mixture of intimidating, kind, and just downright hot. Plus, he was very good at sniffing out bullshit, something to do with having to parent 11 boys.

‘Yeah, I can see that’s bullshit. What are you and Kevin up to?’ Sangyeon asked again crossing his arms, it was clear he wasn’t about to let Jacob go without a satisfactory answer.

‘He somehow got weed so we’re getting stoned,’ Jacob confessed, it would be easier to just get the lecture out of the way now. He was never fond of disappointing the elder, maybe it was the massive crush he had on him, or maybe it was because he knew Sangyeon looked to him for help with guiding and looking after the others, or maybe it was just that Jacob hated the idea of disappointing anyone in general, either way this lecture was going to be-.

‘Okay,’ Sangyeon said. He walked over to a cupboard and pulled out some dry ramen.

Jacob blinked staring at Sangyeon until he turned around, ‘What? Where's the lecture, the disappointed face? What is happening,’ Jacob asked confused. He had expected some kind of lecture from the older or at the very least an acknowledgment that what the Canadians were about to do, was very much illegal.

‘I said okay, I could lecture you but you know it all already so I’m just cutting to the part where you ask me to join and I agree,’ Sangyeon replied. He walked back over the Jacob with the ramen.

‘Okay, let’s go then,’ Jacob said, still very much bewildered.

The two walked into Kevin’s room dumping the food they brought on to the bed. Kevin turned around but froze when he saw Sangyeon. He turned to Jacob and glared at him.

_ ‘Jacob what’s he doing here?’ _ Kevin asked pointing a finger in the direction of the leader.

_ ‘He wanted to join us, _ ’ Jacob replied

_ ‘I get you want to get your dick wet Jacob it’s commendable, but seriously,’ _ Kevin groaned.

_ ‘It’s either have him join us or get lectured take your pick,’ _ Jacob replied, ignoring Kevin’s comment about getting his dick wet. He can kill the younger for that later.

_ ‘Fine he can stay,’ _ Kevin said sighing slightly.

It turns out not only did Kevin somehow found the time to make brownies, how he did that without anyone knowing no one was quite sure. It only made Sangyeon more concerned as to how Kevin even acquired so much weed. He shook his head, they had it now and as far as they were all aware Kevin hadn’t been caught with it, might as well enjoy it.

By the time Jacob and Sangyeon had even started their first brownie, Kevin had already eaten two. It seemed like the youngest of them was desperate to get high, Sangyeon figured he could be concerned about why later.

Kevin halfway through his third brownie moved himself so he was sat directly in Sangyeon’s lap straddling the leader

‘Kevin what are you doing?’ Sangyeon asked, more confused than anything.

‘You’re so hot hyung, I bet your  _ cock is massive, I want-’ _ Before Kevin could finish that sentence Jacob shoved a brownie in his mouth.

_ ‘Dear god if I knew getting you high would just make you horny, I never would have agreed to this,’ _ Jacob muttered.

Kevin took a bite out the brownie,  _ ‘What are you Jealous Cob? hmm maybe you want to be the one to-’ _

_ ‘If you even finish that sentence Kevin, I will kill you, if you’re going to be horny please go somewhere else,’ _ Jacob said

_ ‘Fine, I will,’ _ Kevin said with a huff. He stood up and grabbed a brownie. ‘ _ I’m sure one of the others will listen to me, want me,’ _ Kevin replied, and left the room.

Not long later they heard a yelp that sounded a lot like Eric. Jacob sighed and stood up, neither he nor Sangyeon had even had the chance to eat much of a brownie, and dealing with a chaotic, horny and high Kevin was not something Jacob had planned for his day.

‘We might want to go after him before he turns your love triangle with Eric into an Eric centric harem,’ Jacob said

‘What love triangle with Eric,’ Sangyeon said chuckling nervously.

‘Everyone already knows that you and Juyeon keep vying for his attention hyung, there’s literally no point denying it,’ Jacob said crossing his arms.

‘I’m not desperate,’ Sangyeon said, denying it.

‘Hyung, you’re literally not fooling anyone,’ Jacob said rolling his eyes at the elder.

Sangyeon opened and closed his mouth trying to find someway to deny the accusation, eventually he just groaned and gave in, ‘Fine maybe I like Eric.’

‘Thank you, now can we go deal with Kevin please,’ Jacob said, gesturing to the doorway.

When Jacob and Sangyeon entered the living room they saw that Kevin had somehow managed to get Eric against a wall. He was babbling, swapping between Korean and English, about how sexy Eric is and how he would look even sexier under him, or something equally as lewd and gross. Jacob groaned and pulled Kevin away from the younger, sitting Kevin down on the couch.

_ ‘Jacob, this is unfair, if you won’t fuck me you could at least let someone else do it,’ _ Kevin whined at Jacob

‘ _ Keb your literally high right now, maybe ask people when you aren’t,’  _ Jacob replied sighing

‘ _ But-’ _

_ ‘No,’  _ Jacob said, sternly.

Kevin crossed his arms and pouted, sulking.

Sangyeon went over to Eric and stood next to him. Eric smiled up at the older and took his hand. Sangyeon suppressed the blush that threatened to appear on his face, luckily for the leader Eric’s attention was on Kevin.

‘What is up with Kevin hyung?’ Eric asked looking up at the older.

Sangyeon tried to ignore the way his heart fluttered when Eric looked up at him through his lashes, ‘Uh, he’s stoned and very horny.’

Eric snorted, ‘It looks like he’s going through heat, everyone who has ever written Kevin as anything other than a slutty omega is clearly very wrong.’

Sangyeon stopped and stared at Eric, about a thousand questions rang through his mind. His brain decided to land on the thought that if Eric has read smutty fanfiction about Kevin, then could he have possibly read smutty fanfiction about him. That thought went straight to the leader’s dick and he had to drop Eric’s hand. Eric didn’t think anything of it and turned his attention back onto Kevin.

‘Ha Ha yeah, I’m just going to go get the uh, brownies, when everyone else finds out me Jacob and Kevin tried to get stoned there all going to want some, and I’d rather distribute them equally than have everyone fighting,’ Sangyeon rambled, backing slowly away from Eric as he had a major internal meltdown.

‘Oh, good idea hyung, I’ll try to help Jacob, stop Kevin from I don’t know what ever it is he might do,’ Eric replied, he clearly hadn’t noticed the panic Sangyeon had just been through.

Sangyeon took that as his que to leave and he nearly ran back to Kevin’s room, once there he practically slammed the door shut trying to calm down from the images that his mind had been providing him with.

Chanhee entered the living room not long after Sangyeon had fled. Jacob spotted him first and tried to tell him to just leave before-

‘CHANNIE!’ Kevin cheered almost too excitedly. He jumped up and pretty much charged over to him. Kevin immediately began dramatically draping himself over Chanhee.

Jacob smacked his forehead and groaned, already tired of dealing with stoned and horny Kevin. Whether it was lucky for Jacob or not, he couldn’t hear what awful and probably lewd shit, Kevin was babbling about to Chanhee. Eric sat down in the spot Kevin had previously occupied, watching the scene in front of him.

‘Now this is gonna be funny,’ He said to Jacob.

‘How-’ Jacob began but was cut off by the sound of a loud slap.

‘What the fuck, Kevin Moon!’ Chanhee said, glaring at the brown haired Canadian.

Kevin froze, and slowly turned his head back to face Chanhee, ‘Do that again,’ Kevin said.

‘You’re literally disgusting,’ Chanhee said, and rolled his eyes, he walked over to Jacob. Kevin followed behind whining and winging.

‘What is up with him?’ Chanhee asked

‘He’s high,’ Jacob replied

‘And horny apparently,’ Eric added.

‘Jesus Christ,’ Chanhee groaned.

‘Yeah he’s tried it on with both of us and Sangyeon-hyung,’ Eric said

Kevin clearly not a fan of being ignored and talked about like he wasn’t there, grabbed Chanhee’s wrist as he got on to his knees. ‘Channie, Please let me suck your-’ Kevin began to whine again.

‘I’m not gonna let you suck my dick Kevin, if your so desperate for someone to fuck you go ask Younghoon-hyung,’ Chanhee said snatching his arm out of Kevin’s wrist.

‘That’s a great Idea,’ Kevin grinned getting up, ‘Where is he?’

‘He’s hanging out with Sunwoo and Jaehyun-hyung, in Sunwoo’s room,’ Chanhee replied.

Kevin nodded and fled too Sunwoo’s room, calling out for Younghoon.

‘You really think that’s a good idea Chanhee, you know how hard those two have been pining for each other, I’d rather not deal with the awkwardness this could bring,’ Jacob said.

‘Look hyung, they need to actually do something already, I am exhausted with them, and if a stoned fuck is the catalyst for something more or even just gets them to shut up for a while then so be it,’ Chanhee replied flopping on the sofa in between Jacob and Eric.

‘Like you have room to talk hyung,’ Eric said.

‘What does that mean,’ Chanhee asked, glaring at the younger.

‘Probably about the way you look longingly at Changmin,’ Jacob replied shrugging

‘I don’t-’ Chanhee began, but before he could finish Sunwoo ran into the room looking, mortified.

‘Sunwoo, are you okay?’ Jacob asked and going over to the panicked boy.

‘No! Kevin just barged into the room and like straddled Younghoon-hyung and kept like babbling some really lewd shit that I certainly did not want to hear, and then he asked Jaehyun-hyung and I if we wanted to have a foursome and I just ran out of there,’ Sunwoo replied, ‘It’s like he’s going through heat or something.’

‘That’s what I said!’ Eric said from the sofa.

‘Where’s Jaehyun-hyung?’ Chanhee asked

‘I’m not sure he might still be in there,’ Sunwoo shrugged.

‘I swear if they have a threesome,’ Jacob groaned, fully ready to just jump out of a window.

‘Who?’ Sangyeon asked, finally returning from Kevin’s room.

‘Hyung, what took you so long I thought you were only grabbing the brownies,’ Eric asked.

‘Uh well I um,’ Sangyeon stammered, his face turning red.

‘Does that matter, Jaehyun, Kevin and Younghoon might be having a threesome right now,’ Jacob said.

‘That’s not that bad of a thing, Jaehyun’s been chasing both Younghoon and Juyeon for ages. And anyway, you really think any of them will actually do anything, they’ve all been dancing around each other for ages, just because Kevin is stoned it won’t really change anything with those two still sober,’ Sangyeon said sitting down. ‘Plus, I highly doubt they would even let themselves do anything with Kevin if he can’t actually consent.’

‘I swear the majority of people in this dorm are pining after someone,’ Eric groaned

‘What the fuck is this dorm, I feel like I’m living a soap opera,’ Jacob whined flopping back on to the sofa.

‘Brownie?’ Sangyeon offered.

‘Please,’ Jacob replied taking the offered food.

Chanhee snatched one and began nibbling at it. ‘What is in these?’

‘Weed,’ Sangyeon, Jacob and Eric all said in unison.


End file.
